Wishful Thinking Miscellaneous Characters
Wishful Thinking Chapter 1 'Man' He is the first person you see on-screen, he appears in a daydream Your Character is having. He presents Your Character with a weird looking Pulitzer Prize. He also appears at the hospital and thinks about hospitals being filthy. His character model resembles the Dryve driver in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 and more recently, the DMV instructor in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. 'Woman' She is the one of the first people you see on-screen, she appears in a daydream Your Character is having. She presents Your Character with a weird shaped Nobel Prize. She also appears at the hospital and her thoughts reveal that she is there for a person called Henry who couldn't handle some spicy food. She resembles Professor Bhatt from It Lives In The Woods, or most recently, Juliana from Open Heart. 'June' June is a fellow writer, who encourages you to talk to Alec. She has known you wanted to be a reporter for years. Aubrey tells you that June found you after you had been struck by lightning. Her character model resembles the hospital receptionist from Perfect Match, Book 1 and the R.A. from The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Tony' Tony is a cameraman, who offers you tissues in case you fail. He has worked for the station for 3 years. His character model resembles the waiter chasing Sybil in The Heist: Monaco. 'Alec Burdock' He is your boss, who you have to interview as a test when asking for a promotion. In the end, he refuses to promote you. His character model resembles Martin from the LoveHacks series. 'Barista' If you decide to go out to coffee with Aubrey, he asks you to use your imagination and skills and come up with a story about the barista. The barista's character model resembles the kayak instructor from America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and Remy from Open Heart. 'Harry' On your lunch break, you visit your dad. He has watched you spend the last two years trying to become a reporter and doesn't want you to be continually disappointed. He also wants you to stay safe on the sidelines. His name is revealed to be Harry in Chapter 3. His favorite pizza is with anchovies and olives. 'Mom' Your character's mom passed away and your dad is still grieving in his own way. You wish she was there to encourage you, and in Chapter 3, you reminisce about her with Jaime. 'Otter' If you choose to spend time with Jaime at the docks and look for wild life, an otter makes an appearance. 'Doctor' She is the doctor that takes care of Your Character after she is electrocuted. She is also incessantly rude through her thoughts and Your Character is able to listen to them. She resembles Martha and Mindy Wales from the Perfect Match series. 'Nurse' She is a nurse in the hospital and is one of the first people whose thoughts Your Character is able to listen to. She resembles the female Eros guard from the Perfect Match series and the Lackey in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Teenager' He is one of the patients in the hospital when Your Character comes out of her room; he is also one of the first people whose thoughts Your Character is able to listen to. He is in the hospital because he has rabies from a Raccoon biting him. His character model resembles Tim? Josh? from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance and Marvin from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Maggie' She is a makeup artist for Northbridge News who June appears to be flustered over. Her character model resembles Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. 'Charlie Carmichael' He is the gubernatorial candidate for whom Anna works. His place in the polls increased by sixty-five percent when she joined his campaign. He is first mentioned in Chapter 2, but first seen in Chapter 4. His character model is frequently used in the Choices franchise, for example for Mr. Gallagher in the America's Most Eligible series. 'Doorman' He is a doorman at a club called "Catch’’ in Northbridge, Anna Koishi tells Your Character to go and get them into the club to boost her confidence. This is done in a premium scene if you choose to go and get lunch with her. Chapter 3 'Tilly Henderson' You are given the task to interview Tilly, alias Jinx99, on her cat Jinx. Her video 'Cat on Stilts' went viral. Tilly asks you to adopt her cat after she goes into witness protection due to being inadvertantly mixed up with animal traffickers. She resembles Linda Joy from Home for the Holidays. 'Ocelot' There's an ocelot hidden in one of Tilly's rooms. It resembles the Ocelot from the Red Carpet Diaries series. 'Red Panda' When you discover more, Tilly tells you she went bankrupt trying to care for them, but she is willing to go to the police and animal control for help. 'Lizard' The lizard is the last of the shown pets in Tilly's room. It resembles the lizard. Chapter 4 'Louis' To test helping out people with your newfound powers, you go to a diner with Jaime and encounter two estranged siblings. At first, Louis has no idea why his sister, Sara, won't talk to him. He resembles Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Sara' She is mad because he accidentally gave her anti-wrinkle cream meant for their mother (and gave his actual gift to her -a laptop computer- to their mother). She resembles Natasha from The Sophomore series. 'Waitress' When you listen to Sara's thoughts about strawberry waffles, a plan comes to mind and you ask the waitress to help you deliver messages to each sibling. She resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods and Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists series. 'Carla' When you approach her, she tells you that Stanley put her in charge of cleaning the case that the folio was in. She had taken the folio out, but she wasn't the last person who saw it. She tells you that Reuben saw it last. She resembles Candy Crenshaw from the Red Carpet Diaries series. 'Reuben' He resembles the Rude Gamer from The Senior. 'Visitor' The visitor accidentally received the rare folio while Reuben was checking books out for him. You can choose to get the folio back yourself or or send Reuben to do it for you. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart. 'Stanley' Stanley is the lead librarian at the Northbridge library. Although you never meet him because he is having a breakdown in the men's room, his staff (Carla and Reuben) think and talk about him. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Groups